User talk:Cuksis
Keeping up with the Joneses Good lord, frogman. I'm going to have to do some serious questing to stay ahead of you at this rate. :) Nice work getting all these added!--Kodia 03:07, 28 November 2006 (CET) :Just updating quests as fast as I can complete them with my little Fae! :-) --Cuksis 03:26, 28 November 2006 (CET) Ding Grats on 60, Cuk! :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 17:43, 3 December 2006 (CET) City Tasks Thanks! I was just about to launch into this now that work isn't as crazy but I see you've already organized all of these or are in the process of doing so. Nice work! It's very easy to navigate and read. Exactly what I had in mind!--Kodia 09:40, 18 January 2007 (CET) :Thanks! As always, feel free to add any info or correct any info that is already there! --Cuksis 04:12, 19 January 2007 (CET) Nice work on City Tasks I saw the system going in last night as I was about to go to bed and couldn't wait to get up this morning to see what you'd been working on. Nice job!--Kodia 07:14, 2 February 2007 (CET) :Thanks, trying to get everything in still. =) --Cuksis 12:31, 2 February 2007 (CET) Gi Nice work on the Gi's! Ewil 11:05, 16 March 2007 (CET) Grats! Grats on Ding 70, man!--Kodia 12:58, 19 March 2007 (CET) Woot! Welcome to the big boy's club! :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 13:04, 19 March 2007 (CET) Hehe thanks! /e does the EXCLUSIVE lvl 70 happy dance --Cuksis 18:49, 19 March 2007 (CET) Gratz on 70!! --Xinturaia 09:33, 20 March 2007 (CET) bored time ok mr "i have too much time", chew on this. Category:Achievement_Abilities. they all need moved to the Template:AAInformation --UberFuzzy 21:08, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Just got home from vacation, so I may start looking into this tomorrow :) --Cuksis 05:33, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Grats on the New Mac It'll be good to have someone testing pages on more than one browser (other than me) that includes mac. Hope you enjoy your new toy!--Kodia 13:50, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks, it's great so far! --Cuksis 14:06, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Do You Sleep? Nice work pushing up our page count articles, sir!--Kodia 13:44, 12 September 2007 (UTC) I sleep too much! I'm at work now so I have nothing else to do... =P --Cuksis 13:47, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Congrats! You've been selected to receive a free Rise of Kunark Beta access key! Due to the majority of the winners having a locked email, we're notifiying via talk pages. Please send me an email to acknowledge that you got this, also it will give me your email address so I can mail you your key and instructions on how to use it and get setup for the beta! Please use the subject "EQ2I ROK BETA". Please hurry, the expansion is less then 2 weeks away, so every day counts. -Admins New Pages You're trying to get us to 27K articles, aren't you? :) Thanks for all the hard work.--Kodia 18:24, 7 January 2008 (UTC)